a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stand, in particular, a musical instrument keyboard stand, with two double-T stand segments which are connected with one another so as to be swivelable out of a rest position into a working position in the manner of a pair of scissors. A locking gear mechanism determining the swivel angle and, accordingly, the working height of the stand segment is associated with the swivel axis of the stand segments. The catch member of the locking gear mechanism is associated with one stand segment and the locking member of the locking gear mechanism acting against the force of a spring is associated with the other stand segment.
b) Background Art
Such a stand is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,341, in which a handle is associated with the locking member. The locking member can be pulled out of the occupied catch hole of the catch member against the force of the spring by means of the handle in order to cancel the fixed connection between the stand segments so that the latter can be swiveled. For this purpose, the stand must be held with one hand while the other hand pulls on the handle. Thus, no hands remain free for swiveling the stand segments relative to one another into a new working position of the stand segments, so that a buttress must be found against which to support one stand segment while swiveling the other stand segment. As a rule, the user will make use of his foot in this case, which is simple when both stand segments are already swiveled out, since one foot can then be placed on one of the base parts which are fastened at the lower ends of the stand segments transversely thereto. However, when the stand is in its rest position in which the two base parts are situated adjacent to one another, this way of holding one stand segment with the foot is difficult if not impossible. Accordingly, this type of operation is complicated and the user risks injury to the hands particularly when moving the stand segments into their rest position, since the fingers of the hand grasping one stand segment can easily be pinched when unlocking the locking gear mechanism and moving the other stand segment into the rest position.
Yet, there is a great demand for such stands, which may also be used for other purposes such as for holding a table top, since such stands can be stored in a compact space when folded, but form a stable frame for supporting loads, e.g. the aforementioned musical instrument keyboard or the like.